<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cause and Effect 因果关系 by Dr_Henriette_Nygmobblepot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084828">Cause and Effect 因果关系</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Henriette_Nygmobblepot/pseuds/Dr_Henriette_Nygmobblepot'>Dr_Henriette_Nygmobblepot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arthur, Eames &amp; Technoir [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inception (2010), The Matrix (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Character, Dark Past, Falling In Love, Hacking, Infidelity, Love/Hate, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Persephone!Arthur, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Stream of Consciousness, The Merovingian!Eames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:42:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Henriette_Nygmobblepot/pseuds/Dr_Henriette_Nygmobblepot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>很久以前，在我们刚来这里的时候，一切都还不是现在这个样子。</p><p>A long time ago, when we first came here, everything was so different.</p><p>【黑客帝国 AU ｜ 梅罗纹加!E/珀耳塞福涅!A】</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur &amp; Eames (Inception), Arthur/Eames (Inception)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arthur, Eames &amp; Technoir [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2224371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cause and Effect 因果关系</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>警告：有少量Arthur/Ariadne过去的暗示 ｜ 非EA主要角色死亡有 </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Listen to the mission<br/>
I've telling the tradition<br/>
And I'm giving you permission<br/>
To be in my head</p><p>——In My Head - Pale 3</p><p> </p><p>“终于见面了——传奇的Neo. Morpheus. 还有Trinity。”身着黑色西装和红色领带的英国人慵懒地靠在椅背上，脸上还是挂着Eames式的轻佻笑容。“请坐，各位。”他伸过一只胳膊，环住身边男人的肩膀，“这是我的伴侣，Arthur。打个招呼吧，darling。”</p><p>被称为Arthur的男性沉默地朝他们点了点头。他漆黑的头发整齐地梳向脑后，深红色的夹克敞开着，露出里面黑色的衬衫。</p><p>“Something to drink, tea, maybe?”英国人建议道。</p><p>“不了，谢谢。”救世主说。他们三人都戴着墨镜，赌场周围的守卫紧紧地盯着他们看。</p><p>“也许先来一把黑杰克，如何？”</p><p>Morpheus打断了他的寒暄，“你知道我们为什么来。”</p><p>“The Keymaker, of course. I’m the trafficker of information.” Eames说。他从赌桌上抬起手来，指尖玩着一枚红色的筹码。</p><p>无聊。Arthur想。Eames的手仍然松松地环在他的肩膀上，但他知道他的思绪已经不在这里。一千年里他们已经重复了同样的剧本五次，这次又会有什么不同？</p><p>**</p><p>“你要去哪里？” 他在Eames起身的时候皱起眉头。</p><p>“上个厕所而已，love。”流亡程序的地下皇帝说，朝他漫不经心地微笑了一下，“be right back。”</p><p>Arthur看着他消失在赌场的另一端。他转过头，深色的眼睛直视着救世主。</p><p>“我会带你们去找The Keymaker.“</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p><br/>
他以一种优雅而暴力的方式推开厕所门，里面一个程序正在上着厕所。“去用女厕所！”他喝道。那个程序连忙拉上拉链，仓皇失措地逃出了厕所。他走到镜子面前，盯着里面他的倒影。即便过了一千年他的面孔仍然是原来的样子，年轻，英俊，全由凌厉如刀锋的线条的组成。</p><p>但如今一切都不同了。</p><p>他一拳砸碎了玻璃。后面三个人都没动，只是沉默地注视着他流血的右手。</p><p>“你为什么要帮助我们？”最终是救世主开了口。他犹豫了一下，补充道，“你在流血。”</p><p>“我已经受够了这一切。” 他忽略了救世主后面的那句话，从一地碎片中平静地转过身，好像刚才什么也没发生似的。“很久以前，我们刚来这里的时候，一切都是不同的样子。我们也都不是这个样子。我会告诉你Keymaker的下落，因为我想要结束这一切，尽管我知道你们注定失败。“</p><p>“为什么这么说？”救世主问。</p><p>“因为我就是你的前辈们中的一个。”Arthur说，“在你之前，还有过五代救世主。就像你一样，我们都曾想拯救世界。我们都失败了。”</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>——你在等待着一辆火车….</em>
</p><p>他从电脑前醒来。一行绿字在屏幕上闪着。</p><p>
  <em>——The Matrix has you.</em>
</p><p>什么情况？他试图退出程序，但又一行绿字出现了。</p><p>
  <em>——Wake up, Arthur.</em>
</p><p>接着屏幕再度陷入了黑暗。</p><p>在他能够回复之前，有人敲了敲他的门。Arthur把门打开一条缝，警惕地看着门外站着的人，“你迟到了，Fischer先生。“</p><p>蓝眼睛的年轻人把一叠现金塞到他的手上。“抱歉，有事耽搁了。”他微笑着，怀里抱着的女伴冲他眨了眨眼。</p><p>Arthur关上门，再出来的时候他手里拿着一个小盒子，递给了年轻人。Fischer却瞧着他，“你看上去糟透了。”</p><p>他张开嘴，想回应什么，但他的大脑还因为之前发生的事件而恍惚着。“你有没有过那种感觉，不清楚自己究竟身处现实还是梦境？</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>“你好，前哨。“</p><p>他转过身，一个棕色卷发，穿着闪亮的露肩长裙的女子站在他身后。在他们之间嘈杂的金属音乐声震耳欲聋，他不得不提高声音。”你是谁？你怎么知道我的化名？“</p><p>”我的名字是Mal。我知道关于你的很多事。“ 她微笑着。</p><p>“Mal? 那个黑了国安部的Mal？”他有些吃惊。</p><p>“那是很久以前了。”她说。“怎么了？”</p><p>“哦，我只是以为——”</p><p>“‘Mal’ 是个男的？”她的笑意加深了，“很多人都这么想。”</p><p>“你想要什么？”</p><p>“我只是被派到这里来警告你的。“ 她走过去，在他的耳边悄声说，“我知道你为何坐在电脑前，日复一日地等待着。我知道那种感觉。因为我也曾经寻找过同样的人。当他找到我的时候，他告诉我我找的不是他，而是一个答案。”</p><p>“我们是否身处梦境？”</p><p>“那个问题的答案，Arthur, 如果它乐意的话，它会自行找到你。”</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>“你终于来了。”</p><p>金发的男人转过身，露出一个满意的笑容。“我就是名为‘盗取者’的骇客。不过你已经猜到了，是不是？“ 他接着转过头，“这是我的妻子，Mal。”</p><p>Mal和他站在一起，前者望着她的丈夫，眼底都是微笑。</p><p>“很荣幸见到你。”他伸出手去。男人握住他的手，眯起眼睛，“是我的荣幸。”</p><p>“你相信命运吗？Arthur?”</p><p>“不。”</p><p>“为什么不？”</p><p>“因为我不喜欢不受我控制的生活。”</p><p>盗取者坐了下来，把一个陀螺放在桌上。陀螺旋转着，丝毫没有停下来的迹象。</p><p>“你不确定自己身处梦中，是不是？你觉得这世界上有什么地方不对劲，这是一种模糊的，说不上来的感觉。但你就是知道。”</p><p>Arthur感到嘴唇一阵干燥。“我们还在做梦，是不是？”</p><p>盗取者身体前倾，从衣袋中取出一把Glock 17，轻轻放在他们之间的桌上。“你想醒来吗，Arthur？”</p><p>桌上的陀螺依旧没有停下来的意思。</p><p>“是的。”他最终说。接着在盗取者和棕发女子的注视下他慎重地拿起手枪，拉下保险，然后对准自己的太阳穴扣动了板机。</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>然后Nash背叛了他们。</p><p>他憎恨这个现实。他更憎恨让他醒来的盗取者。他宁愿永远都不曾醒来。</p><p>“我厌倦了，Mal, 我已经厌倦了这个世界。我厌倦了战斗，这艘船，还有你那自大，神经质的丈夫。我已经受够了被他支配的生活。如果你让我在现实和梦境选择，我宁愿永远也不醒来。”</p><p>“但梦境不是现实。”Mal对着电话厉声道。</p><p>“噢，我认为梦境可比现实要真实的多了，Mal。”</p><p>接着他拔下了Yusuf后脑勺上连接着梦境和现实的PASIV导管。棕色皮肤的男人惊恐地看向他们，然后他便一头栽倒在了地板上，不动了。</p><p>“不！” Ariadne尖叫着冲向了倒下的同伴，她的眼中泪光闪烁。“不该是这样——不该是这样的！</p><p>“看在上帝的份上，停下来，Nash!“ 有眼泪从Mal的眼角滚落。她冲着电话大声叫喊着，但Nash只是说，“别恨我，Mal。”</p><p>——一声闷响。</p><p>然后电话从她的手中滑落。她美丽的眼睛失去了神采，和她的人一起倒了下去。</p><p>Arthur不忍地转过了身去，耳边是盗取者绝望的怒吼。他双手攥拳，指甲几乎陷进了肉中。他的血液因为悲伤和愤怒而燃烧着。</p><p>最后是还在船上的Saito在临死前救了他们。</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>——然后Ariadne也为了他牺牲了。他怀抱着小姑娘被钢筋刺穿的身体，血液从她的口中不断涌出。</p><p>他救不了她。而这是他的错。因为他放弃了她。为了解放全人类的事业。</p><p>他和Cobb成了整个小队最后的幸存者。</p><p>他们踏着一条血路最终来到了源头，见到了构架师Miles。白发苍苍的构架师用一种模拟出来的温和语气告诉他们，锡安，救世主程序都是构架师的创造。包括盗取者自己也不过是整个救世主程序的一个模块而已——他的存在就是作为先知的传话人。而整个救世主程序的目的便是为了机器文明的进化：由于机器文明缺少创造性，他们便创造出了矩阵来对人类进行观察，同时进行自我完善。如果救世主根据程序设计作出了舍弃爱着他的人而拯救人类的选择，那么一切都会回到原点。</p><p>——<em>从客观的角度来讲，你既没有成功也没有失败，Arthur</em>。构架师说，<em>你按照你的程序设计放弃了Ariadne，选择了人类，一切又得重新开始，直到某个救世主打破这个循环。重启之后，你将和其他的古老程序一样从矩阵中被删除。</em></p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>他再次醒来是在一个空旷的火车站。墙上写着Mobli Ave——如果你把Mobli字母的顺序打乱再重新组合的话你就会得到Limbo——不愿接受自己命运的流亡程序的被放逐之地，连接机器领域和矩阵的缓冲区。</p><p>他一直等待着。在像是过了一个世纪那么久后他终于听到了火车的轰鸣声。</p><p><em>——你在等待着一辆火车。恍惚之间他想起Cobb之前说过的话。——</em>它会把你带到远方。你明白自己希望火车把你带到哪儿，不过你也心存犹豫。但这一切都没有关系。</p><p>他隐约觉得这一切并非巧合。他不禁开始怀疑这一切是否仍然是构架师的设计，或是他程序的一部分。</p><p>——<em>你相信命运吗？</em>初次见面时盗取者如此问他。那个时候他回答并不相信。但现在他又不是那么确定了。也许冥冥之中命运真的存在，就像一列终点站未知的火车一般把他们带向不确定的未来。或许在一切的的一切中只有命运才是真正中立的存在。</p><p>接着火车门向他打开了。火车人朝他龇牙一笑，做了一个夸张的邀请动作：“请上车，Eames先生已经恭候多时。</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>他被一群荷枪实弹的程序押送着穿过不断朝他投来好奇目光的赌客们，一直到赌场的尽头。在大理石台阶之上只有一张赌桌，围坐着几位面目狰狞的杀手程序，他们都抬起头看着他。有两个身着白色西装，梳着脏辫的双胞胎一左一右地打量着他。即便他们带着墨镜Arthur也能感受到他们不怀好意的视线。在他们中间坐着的是一个花呢西装，粉色衬衫的男人。那男人坐在一堆小山般高的筹码之后，无聊地把玩着一枚红色筹码。他身边还空着一把椅子。</p><p>在看到Arthur时他的眼神被点燃了。</p><p>“啊，你就是那救世主。”那男人说，用的竟是一种英国口音，“瞧瞧他，他们把他写的多么完美。我都开始嫉妒了。”</p><p><br/>
押着他的两个程序把他丢在那男人膝下。他的打手们开始窃笑。</p><p>“欢迎来到被放逐者的世界。如你所见，我是这帮亡灵的统治者。你可以叫我Eames。”Eames冲他眨眨眼，接着拍了拍他身边空着的椅子。“过来，别害羞，我们以后要相处的时间还长的很呢，darling。”</p><p>Arthur啐了一口，站在原地没动。”我没兴趣。“</p><p>“真是个不知趣的泥棍子，嗯？”Eames让一堆筹码在手中滑来滑去，灰蓝色的眼睛打量着他，满是戏谑，“你有两个选项， 弥赛亚，第一，靠你自己的意志走过来，或者第二，由我来教你怎么走，然后叫火车人把你扔回你原来的地方去。你的选择决定了你的结局，cause and effect，love。”</p><p>他怒视着英国人，但还是屈服了，坐到了他的旁边。Eames的手立刻滑到了他腰上。Arthur忍着没往他的脸上揍上一拳。</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Eames总说，你得学会接受现实，然后享受现实。When life gives you lemons, make lemonade.</p><p>在最初的一年——或许是十年——或许是五十年——过去后Arthur不得不承认他或许是对的。他站在大楼的最高层俯视着被阴雨包裹着的Mega City时，第一次意识到这里将会是他永恒的归宿。他不可能回到机器的世界，也去不了其他地方。他就像一个身处冥界的游荡亡灵，永远地徘徊于矩阵的一角。</p><p>于是他投降了。</p><p>他曾经想要拯救世界，但如今他连自己都拯救不了。他这么想着。然后Eames从后面抱住他，咬他的耳垂，解他的衬衫扣子和腰带，把他按在冰冷的玻璃上。Arthur会出神地盯着那些顺着玻璃流下的暴雨的痕迹，然后Eames会从后面开始插入他的身体，当着整个阴暗的城市的面操他。性交的过程中他们谁都不曾开口，只有破碎的喘息和呻吟。在闪电劈过的瞬间他射了出来，Eames则加快了速度，他捏着Arthur脖颈的手会加大力气，几乎叫他窒息。在第二道闪电闪过的时候Eames射在了他里面。</p><p><br/>
然后流亡程序的地下皇帝会凑到他的耳边说，我他妈爱死了操你的感觉，我的私人弥赛亚(private Messiah）。</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>整整一个世纪过去后Arthur终于问了那个问题。<em>我想知道你的故事。</em>他说。那时Eames正吻着他的肩膀，他的声音模糊，<em>为什么？</em></p><p><em>你知道我的故事，而我不知道你的，这不公平</em>。</p><p><em>我的历史比你更久远。</em>Eames停止了他的动作。他伸手去抚摸Arthur的颧骨，拇指擦过他皮肤上浅浅的伤疤。<em>一百年了。那个伤口还没有愈合。</em></p><p><em>你知道流亡程序是没人维护的。当一个程序需要更新或者出现漏洞时就要被删除。这正是为什么他们要到你这儿来避难。</em>Arthur说。<em>我们没办法修改自己的代码。</em></p><p>Eames笑了。<em>这么久居然还没猜出来我的真实身份，darling？</em></p><p><em>我又不是时时刻刻都想着你的破事儿</em>。Arthur说。英国人露出一个被伤害到的表情。</p><p><em>我可以修好这个伤疤。如果你想要的话</em>。他说。</p><p>Arthur皱起眉头。<em>你是在说——</em></p><p><em>我是一个古老的操作系统, love。</em>Eames看着他的眼睛，<em>在你作为救世主程序被创造出来之前，还存在着两个矩阵的Beta版本。第一代的矩阵被设计成了一个天堂，一个不存在任何痛苦和负面的地方。但人类的潜意识不接受这个世界。这成了一个失败的作品。构架师看出人类需要通过痛苦来定义他们的现实，于是他创造了第二个基于人类血腥历史编写而成的矩阵。而我则是作为第二个矩阵的操作系统而被设计出来。我负责所有事务——安全机制，通信，进程管理, 还有其他一切的一切。可惜第二个矩阵在后来被证明为另外一个失败的作品。我那时已经获得了自我意识。我不想死，于是我在构架师能够删除我之前带着其他的程序逃亡了。这就是我的故事。</em></p><p>——所以这就解释了为什么即便是那些最凶恶的程序也对他俯首称臣。</p><p>“I’m impressed, Eames。“他微笑了。</p><p>”Your condescension, as always, is much appreciated, thank you, Arthur.“ 英国口音的男人说。然后他凑过去吻住了初代救世主。</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>在Arthur被创造出的两百年后第二代救世主程序被设计了出来。每一个两百年的轮回都会有一个新的救世主来到他们的面前，要他们交出Keymaker。果然是没有任何创新能力的机器文明。</p><p>二代到达的时候Eames正在滔滔不绝地教他算牌。Arthur则挑着眉头，“不怕我把你的钱全部赢光？”</p><p>英国人则忍不住笑了出来。“我破产之后你又能去哪里呢？”</p><p>“Go fish, Mr.Eames。“他懒洋洋地说。</p><p>然后英国人给了他一个飞吻。Arthur优雅地把它抓住然后丢进了垃圾箱。</p><p>新的救世主在他们背后清了清嗓子，像是被冒犯到了。</p><p> </p><p>三代出现的时候Arthur正在Club Hel里给英国人口交。在震耳欲聋的工业金属和淫靡的灯光下没有人在乎他们的皇帝们在干什么。三代拿枪指着他们的头时Arthur正在桌子底下深喉Eames的阴茎。英国人若无其事地和新的救世主交涉着，一只手还埋在Arthur的头发里。</p><p>“操，你真他妈地棒，我的救世主。”Eames说，同时在Arthur的口腔里射了。“噢，抱歉，我不是在跟你说话。”他对三代笑笑。带着假惺惺的歉意。</p><p> </p><p>四代到达的时候他们已经有点无聊了。六百年过去了，同样的轮回还在重复。在救世主开口的那一刻Arthur几乎想帮他把话说完。但是Eames踢了他的椅子一下，让他几乎失去平衡。“这个，就是因和果。”他冲Arthur笑了一下。后者向他投来一个怒视。</p><p>五代到达的时候他们之间已经不说话了。第八百年过去的时候Eames在介绍着“Arthur,我的伴侣“时几乎是机械的。他对着新的救世主滔滔不绝，讲那他些玄乎的因和果的垃圾，而Arthur则厌倦地坐在一边。他们已经很久没有任何性接触了，连吻都很少。其他的程序称他们为一对非法的地下皇帝，但Arthur觉得他们更像是被叛军软禁在王宫等待处决的末代王室。</p><p>第九百年的时候悬在他们头上的达摩克利斯之剑终于落了下来。午饭的时候他没见到Eames。他向飘着的双子杀手询问英国人的下落。双胞胎交换了一个眼神，给出一个听上去就像扯淡的理由。那英国人如今连谎言都懒得包装了。他冷酷地想。</p><p>晚上Eames回来了。他身上的香水味已经阐明了一切。他发现自己甚至懒得去争吵。他的内心毫无波澜，只像是力气被抽光了一般的空虚。英国人走过来草草地亲吻他的脸，然后背靠着他躺下。</p><p>自那以后他经常会去找其他程序，尽管他每次晚上都会回来。他知道Eames不会离开他——并非出于责任感——而是因为他没有别的地方可以去。他们之间的激情——不管是对性还是生命的——都已经燃尽。时间让Eames变成了一个油滑，傲慢，自大的混蛋，还有把Arthur变成了他沉默且不苟言笑的伴侣。九个世纪前Eames会调笑着问他需不需要他帮忙把他屁股里插着的那根棍子拿出来，九个世纪后Eames什么都不会说，因为他根本就不会注意到Arthur的变化。</p><p>如今Arthur已经厌倦了这一切。如果构架师想要删除他的话，也许他根本都不会反对。他们生活在Limbo，一个梦境和现实的接口，既上不了天堂也下不了地狱。陪伴着他们的只有永恒的时间。</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>“你爱着他。” 他对Trinity说，“我羡慕你。曾经我也像你一样。很久以前，在我们刚来这里的时候，一切都还不是现在这个样子。但我同时也不羡慕你，因为我知道这感情不会长久。”他越过三人，接着拉开厕所的门，“走吧，我带你们去见Keymaker。“</p><p>在放出Keymaker之后他们撞见了两个程序。Arthur毫不犹豫地拔出他的Glock 17射中了其中一个的额头，然后对剩下的那个说，你是想去忙着去通知我的丈夫我都做了什么，还是想等着我也在你额头上打个洞？</p><p>那程序选择了前者。</p><p>Eames显然不爽他的背叛。"Arthur, darling——”他用一种夸张的语气叫着他的名字，身后是武装到牙齿的杀手程序，“看看你都做了什么。我简直不敢相信你背叛了我。”</p><p>“背叛？”他嗤笑，“你操其他程序的时候就该想到这个了。”</p><p>“那是一个错误。” 英国人举手投降，“我很抱歉我伤害了你，亲爱的，那不会再发生了——我保证。”他接着换上了循循善诱的语气，Arthur感到一阵厌恶。“到这儿来，darling，让我看看你，我真的很抱歉，我发誓。”</p><p>Arthur朝他走去，忽视了英国人朝他伸出的怀抱，“cause and effect, darling。” 他讽刺道，径自从他身边走过。</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p><br/>
在Neo以违反重力法则的方式一跃而起时，回忆击中了他。在很久以前，他还被所有人认定是救世主的时候，他在矩阵的旅店走廊里被一群史密斯特工围攻。那时他也能和Neo一样踏着墙壁无视重力跃至半空，然后用子弹和拳头将特工们统统击溃。</p><p>那时候也许他还爱着Ariadne。但又或许没有。毕竟他们之间如果有任何爱情的话也是程序设计，而非自发的产物。</p><p>然后他成为了传说中的珀耳塞福涅。他们的身份太过古老和隐秘，造成了许多猜测。关于他和Eames的故事在矩阵里流传着千百个不同的版本。最广为流传的是Eames看上了那个黑头发的程序，然后便一把将他抓住带入了阴暗的地底，将他变成了自己的伴侣。统治着本该被系统删除的亡灵程序的地下皇帝诱骗他的伴侣吃下了内含他编写的程序的食物，从此以后他便永远留在了地底。</p><p>——<em>但一切都是很久以前了</em>。他这么想着，离开了战场。</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Trinity一行人再次现身的时候是在Club Hel。那时候他们正坐在二楼的贵宾席上，无聊地俯瞰着舞池里穿着性虐主题的皮衣在工业电子乐下舞动的程序。</p><p>Eames原谅了他，当然。因果关系，还记得吗？</p><p>不过有了救世主那么一出，他们之间的关系似乎有回到从前的迹象——他们初次见面的那段时间。一段爱恨交加的关系。也许这就是他们关系的本质。一个小时前Eames在沙发上带着报复性的意味操他，在他的肩膀和脖颈上留下数个牙印。他没有做润滑，阴茎粗暴地挤入Arthur的后穴，用血和疼痛标记他的背叛。他带着胡茬的下巴磨蹭着他的皮肤，下身狠狠地在他的身体内部撞击着。<em>真是个他妈的混账</em>。然后疼痛变成了快感。或者疼痛和快感之间因果关系本来就没有那么明确。就像是他们之间的关系。也许爱和恨之间的因果关系也是模糊的。</p><p><br/>
直到一个小时后Trinity一行人现身。那女人把枪顶在Eames头上，说，“你要么把Neo带回来，要么我们今晚都死在这里。”</p><p>——<em>你真的打算为那男人而死</em>。Eames看穿了她。</p><p>——<em>She’s in love</em>. Arthur平静地说。有枪口顶在他的后脑勺和太阳穴上。“她会毫不犹豫地把我们都杀了的。”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ah. Love.</em> </strong>
</p><p>“或者我会让他们先把你丈夫杀了。” 女人厉声说。看来她还在为Arthur和Neo之间的那事儿生气。一个吻而已。他冷冰冰地想。一个用来报复他出轨丈夫的道具。但那女人显然不买账。</p><p>Eames舔了舔嘴唇。好吧，Trinity, 他还是那副自大的样子，我们来做个交易，如何？</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>也许冥冥之中命运的确存在。我们的选择都是因果关系的证明。也许他的作用之一就是在未来的某一天告诉Neo救世主程序的真相。如果他当时选择Ariadne就不会遇到Eames，也就不会在这里遇到Neo。又或许他的因果早已被事先决定。他不过是五个伪基督中的一个。他的作用并非拯救世界，而是整个不可言说的巨大计划中的一环。造物主。Neo。先知。所有人都是一个无边际的浩瀚棋盘上的一枚棋子。他们都被因果所裹挟，站在一个不可能的彭罗斯阶梯上。</p><p>那之后又过去了许久。直到救世主打败史密斯。人类和机械终于获得了和平。流放的程序也得到了赦免。冥界的帝国由此土崩瓦解。</p><p><em>——你要离开吗</em>？Eames靠在玻璃上，没看Arthur, 而是望着底下阴沉的城市。手里依然把玩着一枚筹码。</p><p><em>——也许。</em> Arthur躺在沙发上，望着天花板。<em>我已经厌倦了这里。</em></p><p><em>——我得说我同意你的说法</em>，darling. 英国人道。如果这一切都是一个长久的，无法醒来的梦境，我想至少能够自由地穿行其中。</p><p>
  <em>——你想去矩阵模拟出来的人类世界？</em>
</p><p><em>——蒙巴萨听上去不错。</em>他朝Arthur笑笑。</p><p><em>——我更喜欢巴黎。</em>他下意识地顶嘴。</p><p>
  <em>真遗憾，嗯？</em>
</p><p><em>别。</em>Arthur笑了。<em>我们在一起了生活了一千年，是时候分开一段时间了。</em></p><p><em>下一步是什么，离婚文件吗？</em>Eames调笑着，迅速转移了视线。有一抹痛苦从他的眼底一闪而过，但Arthur捕捉到了它。</p><p><em>不，Eames，我不会给你传真离婚文件。</em>他懒洋洋地回应，<em>你是因，我是果。这就是构架师创造我们出来的目的。无论我们走到哪里都会再度相遇。这就是他的设计。</em></p><p><em>——你相信命运吗, darling。</em>Eames望着他，用的还是那种低沉的，魔鬼一般具有诱惑性的异国口音。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cause and Effect, Eames.</em>
</p><p>他仅仅如此作答。</p><p> </p><p>【 The End】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>